The invention relates to an apparatus erasing and for reproducing audio signals from a magnetic record medium, such as magnetic tape. The apparatus comprises a head for reproducing signals, a head for erasing signals, and an erase-current generator which, after switching on, applies to the erasing head an erase current whose amplitude increases as a function of time and, after switching off, applies to the erasing head an erase current whose amplitude decreases as a function of time.
The apparatus may be employed in cassette tape recorders in order to erase undesired passages of a previously recorded audio signal during reproduction or while editing the tape. The effect of the erasure therefore, can be monitored soon after erasure. To ensure that the remaining passages do not end or begin abruptly, the erase current increases or decreases respectively as a function of time.